Catch My Fall
by DracoLurver-MrsFelton
Summary: The two heads; Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger seem to find it impossible to grow closer to each other. All except when they don't want to. DRAMIONE! DMxHG Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:**

**When Hermione Granger gets the eighth letter from Hogwarts inviting her back to repeat her seventh year with the rest for the level, reluctance plays a big part in her decision. But when the fact that Head Girl is up for offer works its way into the conversation, she has no choice but to say yes. And when she finds that Ginny got Head Girl **_**too**_**, well, Hermione was just delighted. But then the Head Boy comes into account, too. For a while, she doesn't seem to notice that Draco Malfoy is Head Boy, she just sort of, skips over it. As Hermione grows closer to Draco, the strain grows tighter and the pain starts to hurt both of them more.**

A/N: Well, person who's reading this right now, this is my first _serious_ Dramione fic, I've done a couple failed little humour stories but I decided to do a little cliché for you all! I'll try and update quickly, but there's no guarantee. Also, I've tried to make sure every little fact in this is right, all except the fact that I'm not entirely sure that the head's share a room in the first place! But everyone seems to ignore that, so I will too.

Disclaimer: Don't own… yeah…

~o.O.o~

~Prologue~

**Hermione Granger's home; Tuesday, 25****th**** August 1998**

"Hermione, honey, can you come downstairs please? You're father and I have something to tell you!" Mrs Granger called upstairs to he daughter, the words making Hermione's stomach clench and unclench.

_It's okay_, she reassured herself. _They're not going to hurt you. They're your parents. Get a grip, Hermione_. Taking a deep breath, she replied to her mother kindly and headed downstairs, her stomach still doing somersaults, she was so nervous; the war seemed to have unnerved her, but she was glad the St Mungos Healers were able to restore her parents' memories. Once she had returned home from the ruined Hogwarts, she really needed someone to latch onto.

As she climbed down the stairs, she paused on the last step to take a deep breath. "Mum? Dad?" She said, unsure of what room her parents were in.

"In here, sweetheart." Her father's voice replied from the living room.

"Yes?" She asked politely, her legs shaking. The only place she felt truly comfortable these days was in her own bedroom, the entire house seem to bring back memories that were not wanted; the living room was where she Obliviated her parents so much they didn't remember their one and only daughter. The kitchen was where she sat almost every day during the previous summer, plotting about how to run away from her own family. The study, where she had first met Professor McGonagall, back when she was only eleven years old. McGonagall was the first witch she ever met; she had come to their house to explain that Hogwarts truly was real, not just some practical joke, and that she'd show them how to get onto platform 9 ¾ and how to enter Diagon Alley. Hogwarts; Hermione was so glad she wasn't going back, though she never told anyone, for she feared people thinking her weak.

"Sit down, Hermione. We have some news for you." Hermione did as she was told and sat down on an armchair, facing her parents, but didn't respond verbally.

"Now, Hermione, we know you don't want to return to Hogwarts, because of all the… memories it holds for you." Her father said, and smiled. "But, we have received a letter inviting you back. You, after all, never completed your seventh year."

"What?" The panic within Hermione started back up again. Butterflies were circling her stomach, but not good butterflies. Scared butterflies. She started to shake and stood up. "No. No, I can't go back." She made for the door, but her mother's soothing words pulled her back.

"Come back Hermione. You'll be fine. And we haven't finished yet. There's more."

Hermione turned and nodded at her mother, frowning as she awaited the next part of the news. She glanced between her mother and father's faces, they still hadn't replied yet.

"Well?" She asked.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. You've been awarded Head Girl!" Her father said excitedly.

"_Really_?" Hermione was shocked. She hadn't expected McGonagall to invite her back, and Head Girl had been out of the question.

"Yes, really! The letter arrived this morning. Here, have a read, if you'd like." Mrs Granger held out the letter for Hermione to take, and Hermione decided to go back upstairs to her own room before reading it.

"Is… is that all? Can I go?" Hermione squealed, her voice a mixture of excitement and fear.

"Yes, yes, go. Enjoy this moment to the fullest. Don't let your daggy parents stand in the way." Hermione smiled at her mother, muttering something about her parents not being daggy before running upstairs, clutching the letter. She flung the door open and jumped onto her bed, lying on her stomach as she tore the letter from its envelope. As she read it, her smile faltered slightly towards the end before returning to a grin once more. Her insides were shaking with fear but she smothered the feeling with joy.

_Dear Miss Hermione Granger,_

_In light of the past events of the last few months, we would like to invite you back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete your seventh year. Your entire year level will return with you, of course. You will not complete your lessons with the current seventh years, but you will be following the same course as them. Enclosed is an updated version of the books that will be needed this semester. _

_Also, in light of recent events we would like to offer you '8__th__ year', as we have been calling it, Head Girl. Not only will there be seventh year heads, but we would like to offer you the chance too, as you have proved yourself worthy. Of course, if you would like to decline this offer, we fully understand and a replacement will be found. You fellow eight year head will be Mr Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house, and the seventh years will be Miss Ginevra Weasley, Gryffindor house and Mr Sebastian Bennet, Ravenclaw house._

_We look forward to seeing you on the first of September in the prefects' carriage at eleven o'clock. _

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione squealed. She may be going back to Hogwarts, which was exactly the thing that stopped her sleeping at night for some time, but _Head Girl_ was a different thing. And to find that she would be fulfilling her head duties with Ron's younger sister, she was ecstatic. Then suddenly her face dropped. She was going back to Hogwarts. Sure, this was good, in a way, but she had faced unimaginable horrors there. Horrors that she was sure to relive at the castle. Hermione stood and started pacing, but soon fell into her desk chair, placing her face in her hands. She was being ridiculous. Surely, Harry Potter, of all people wouldn't be scared of returning to Hogwarts. It was the place where he fought to death, and he wasn't scared. Then why was Hermione so frightened?

~o.O.o.~

A/N: Oh, by the way, there is no actual character called Sebastian Bennet, I made up the name. Trust me, I tried to find a real character, but I just couldn't. Oh well. R&R!


	2. Morning Greeting

A/N: Thanks to the TWO PEOPLE who reviewed last chapter, I have managed to write another one. And also guys, last chapter was so short because it's a prologue, just clearing that up for no one that asked.

Disclaimer: Don't own!

~o.O.o.~

_Hermione squealed. She may be going back to Hogwarts, which was exactly the thing that stopped her sleeping at night for some time, but Head Girl was a different thing. And to find that she would be fulfilling her head duties with Ron's younger sister, she was ecstatic. Then suddenly her face dropped. She was going back to Hogwarts. Sure, this was good, in a way, but she had faced unimaginable horrors there. Horrors that she was sure to relive at the castle. Hermione stood and started pacing, but soon fell into her desk chair, placing her face in her hands. She was being ridiculous. Surely, Harry Potter, of all people wouldn't be scared of returning to Hogwarts. It was the place where he fought to death, and he wasn't scared. Then why was Hermione so frightened?_

~Chapter One; Morning Greeting~

**Platform 9 ¾, King's Cross Station, London, England; Tuesday 1****st**** September, 1998**

"Hermione!" She whirled around on her heels, jumping out of fright. Before she could see who had said her name, she was tackled with hugs. "Hermione! Merlin, I've missed you so much!" A flurry of ginger hair smacked her in the face and two arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Ginny!" Hermione squealed and squeezed her tighter. She pulled back and smiled at her friend, it was great to see someone she knew well after two months of being stuck at home with all those memories building up. She would always be closer to Harry and Ron than Ginny, but sometimes it was nice to have a girl to trust and confide in. "How are you?"

"Great! Oh my God, Hermione, I can't believe we got Head Girls! Both of us!" She screamed a little, and Hermione just laughed.

"Oh, I've missing you heaps, Gi- oof!" Ginny was suddenly ripped away from Hermione and instead of her embrace, she was being smothered by one raven-haired young man.

"Harry!" She exclaimed, pulling her arms out from being caught under his and wrapped them around his waist! "How have you been?" She exclaimed, pulling back.

"Brilliant." He grinned. "I spent the entire holidays at the Weasley's. Didn't have to go back to the Dursley's once."

"Harry, that's fantastic." Hermione smiled at him, before he was pushed away by Mrs Weasley.

"Hermione, dear, how have you been? Been well?" She asked, pulling back from the hug.

"I've been okay." Hermione shrugged. "You? Are you holding on okay?" She said, referring to the death of one of their son's during the war.

"As best we can." She smiled a little, before retreating and letting Ron through.

"'Mione." He grinned at her before pulling her into a tight hug. "How are you?" He whispered in her ear.

She pulled back and laughed. "You're about the tenth person who's asked me that today. I'm fine, Ron."

"Just making sure." He said sheepishly, kissing her lightly on the lips. Hermione's insides suddenly dropped; she had forgotten about the kiss they had shared during the war at Hogwarts. Her stomach dropped again, _Hogwarts_. There had been a _war_ at _Hogwarts._ Hermione had persuaded herself not to think of that for the past fortnight. She kept her mind preoccupied, trying to forget the horrors. She started to shake, but shrugged off the feeling. _Look at Harry_, she told herself. _See, he's fine. You're being silly, Hermione_. Ron looked at her, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He gripped her shoulders lightly, ready to pull her into a hug if she broke down.

"Nothing." She said, taking a deep breath and sticking her nose in the air.

"Guys, we only have a few minutes!" Harry had already started to walk towards the train with his trunk. "Plus, if we want to get a compartment to ourselves, then-"

"Okay, Harry, you get the compartment and we'll follow you!" Ron called after him.

"I'll go with him." Ginny offered, before turning to her mother to get a final goodbye. "Bye Mum." She said. "Love you." Picking up her trunk, she turned towards the train and ran after Harry.

"They're probably just going to snog until we get there." Ron muttered, and Hermione snorted. "C'mon, hurry up. Before they suck each other's face off." She nodded at Ron, and he turned to Mrs Weasley, who was talking to a kind-faced woman with a son who looked to be in first year. Hermione turned to her own parents, who were deep in conversation with Mr Weasley a few metres away.

"Mum, Dad." She said, making her parents jump and look up. She smiled at them. "Well, I'm going now." She hugged her mother tightly for a few seconds and pulled back. "I'm going to miss you guys." She whispered, on the verge of tears. They had looked after her so well for the past two months, some of the hardest two months she had ever been through. How could she be leaving them again? _Don't be silly_, she scolded herself. _You've left to go to Hogwarts plenty of times before!_ "Bye." She said, kissing her father on the cheek and turning on her heel to walk back to Ron, who was waiting for her by their trunks.

"Ready?" He asked, picking up both of their trunks.

"Yeah. Let's go." She tried to take her belongings back, but Ron kept a tight grip on the handle. "Ron, don't be an idiot. I can carry my own things."

"No, it's okay. I've got it." He said.

Hermione knew better than to fight back and instead rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's find Harry and Gin." She said, walking forwards towards the entrance to the train. Almost as soon as the pair got in, the train started to move very slowly, and Hermione stuck her head out of the window to say one final goodbye to her parents. She let out a small tear as she pulled her head back in, looking at Ron, who was looking up and down the corridor.

"Down here, I think." He said, motioning to his left.

"Right." Hermione nodded and again tried to pick up her trunk, but Ron stoped her once more. She sighed and pushed Ron forward slightly, turning to his left. When they reached the compartment, they found Harry seated alone, waiting for them.

"Hey." Hermione said. "Where's Ginny?"

"Yeah, we thought you two would be sucking each other's' face off right about now." Ron said, chuckling.

"Ginny's gone to the prefects' carriage, said she'd meet you there." Harry said plainly.

Hermione smacked her hand over her mouth. "Oh, my God, I forgot!" She said, panic rushing through her. "Ron, right, you've got my trunk. See you in a bit guys!" She said, already halfway down the corridor. Over and over she passed laughing first years, giddy fifth years, rude Slytherin seventh years, but no prefects. After a few minutes of rushing down corridors, looking into every compartment, she came across the flaming red hair she was looking for. Bursting through the door, she started to stammer an apology.

"I-I'm sorry." She stuttered, glancing around at the group of around twenty five people. The group was seated in a larger compartment than the rest, around a large circular table, and almost everyone looked up, stunned by Hermione's late arrival.

"It's fine!" Ginny smiled brightly and it suddenly became obvious that it was her who was talking before Hermione burst into the room. Hermione stepped into the compartment and closed the door behind her, walking towards the two empty seats next to Ginny.

"Sorry." Hermione muttered when she sat down.

"It's fine." She said, turning back to everybody else. "Right, guys, so along with me and Sebastian," she motioned to a scrawny boy next to her, "these are the other heads. Well, I'm not sure where Malfoy is at the moment, but this is Hermione Granger."

A few gasps escaped the room, and mutters between friends. Obviously they knew who she was; one thirds of the trio who defeated Lord Voldemort. Hermione's insides clenched and she closed her eyes. She was reliving parts of the war again. Ginny sensed Hermione's unease and started to speak again.

"Well, yes. Anyway, the other head-" She was cut off by a cold voice piercing the room.

"Is Draco Malfoy, Slytherin house." Malfoy stepped into the room and slammed the door shut. He stalked over to the free chair next to Hermione, never breaking eye contact with her. Everyone cowered at the sight of him, striding into the room like he owned it and Hermione noticed that even the Slytherin's looked scared of him. Hermione suddenly realised that her life seemed to be getting worse. When she had first read the letter, he tried to put the excitement out of her mind, and when she did think of it, she only ever thought of the fact that she and Ginny were both Head Girl. She had never registered who Head Boy was, and now she wished she had. _Malfoy_, the man who had taunted her for the past seven years. The man who had made it his one and only goal to make Hermione, Harry and Ron's live as bad as ever. And now she had to put up with him all year.

"I'm glad you could join us, Malfoy." Ginny spat, as she disliked him almost as much as Hermione did. When Malfoy didn't retort, Ginny turned back to the other prefects. "So here is the duties roster. This year, Professor McGonagall has decided we have to be with someone at all times when we're patrolling." A few groans rippled throughout the room, but Ginny shot them down. "Sorry, that's McGonagall's orders, not mine. Hermione? Bennet? Malfoy? Anything else?"

"Oh, yeah." Hermione spoke up. "Tonight after the feast, fifth years are in charge of the first years, so you're going to have to escort them to your common room." A few people mumbled in response and Hermione sank back into her chair.

"Okay guys, now I want one or two people patrolling the corridors at all times, but other than that, you're free to go!" Ginny said happily, and everyone quickly stood up, most rushing out of the room. Hermione stood and turned to go too, but Ginny called her back.

"Oh, and guys, McGonagall wants to talk to us after the feast tonight." She said to the three other heads. Hermione nodded and went to leave, before turning back around to ask Ginny if she was coming. When she replied with 'yes', the two girls headed towards the compartment door before Hermione turned back towards the two Head Boys.

"Are you two _coming_, or what?" She asked, glaring at Malfoy.

"Don't worry you're ugly little head, Mudblood. I'm fine." He said, smirking.

Hermione scoffed and walked out of the room. She was used to Malfoy insulting her, and this wasn't really very different. It was almost like a greeting to her from him. A way to let her know that he knew she was there. Still, that didn't mean it didn't hurt her.

"C'mon, Gin. Let's go find Harry and Ron." She said, gripping Ginny's arm and dragging her forwards.

~o.O.o.~

A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! Please review, I need some good publicity, and reviews do just that! Favourite, alert, anything. Just give me some form of recognition.


	3. Dinner Tears

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews everyone, they mean a lot! This chapter is a lot longer than the one before it, but still. Oh, and just a heads up, you probably don't know what I'm talking about right now, but you will when you read it, when Ginny and Hermione are holding hands, I think that's a friend thing, not a romance thing. I hold my friend's hand when I'm in tears, and so I thought it would be a sort of comfort thing… Anyways, read on, my friends, read on! :D

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it… JKR does… the lucky bitch! :D

~o.O.o.~

"_Don't worry you're ugly little head, Mudblood. I'm fine." He said, smirking._

_Hermione scoffed and walked out of the room. She was used to Malfoy insulting her, and this wasn't really very different. It was almost like a greeting to her from him. A way to let her know that he knew she was there. Still, that didn't mean it didn't hurt her._

"_C'mon, Gin. Let's go find Harry and Ron." She said, gripping Ginny's arm and dragging her forwards._

~Chapter Two; Dinner Tears~

**Hogsmeade Station, Scotland; Tuesday 1****st**** September, 1998**

When the train pulled to a stop, Harry, Ron and Ginny grabbed their trunks and head towards the door of the compartment, already dressed in their school robes. Harry and Ron headed out first, talking and laughing, but Ginny turned to Hermione, who was crouched on her seat, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head in her hands.

"You coming, Hermione?" She asked, wondering if Hermione was crying. Hermione let out a little squeak in reply and bit her lip. She didn't want anyone knowing what was going through her head; that she was scared beyond belief and there was no way in hell that Draco Malfoy was going to make it any better. Ginny looked at Harry and Ron, who were already halfway down the corridor, and back at Hermione. She sighed and walked back into the compartment. "Hermione." She said, looking at her friend. "It'll be fine. You'll have me. I'll have you. We'll have each other." Hermione whimpered again and Ginny rubbed her back soothingly.

"It's just-" Hermione whispered, her throat raked dry, "just-." Hermione started crying into her hands again.

"Shh, shh." Ginny said, putting her arms around her friend. "It'll be fine." Hermione whimpered again, and looked up at Ginny, her face streaked with tears. She knew that Hermione didn't cry easily, and felt horrible for her friend. She knew how she felt, and knew why Hermione was acting the way she did, but truthfully thought she was being quite a bit over the top. Sighing, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione waist. "Let's go." She whispered, pulling Hermione to her feet. "The train will be going back to London soon."

"Then let me stay on!" Hermione cried, sitting back down. "I don't want to go to Hogwarts! I don't want to go back!"

"Hermione," Ginny said sternly. "Even if you want to go back to London, you'll at least need to go speak to McGonagall, she'll have to get another Head Girl. C'mon, Hermione, let's go." She said. Hermione looked up at her, nodding.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Thata girl!" Ginny exclaimed, laughing and grabbing Hermione's hand. She pulled her friend out of the compartment and started down the corridor. The pair stepped off the train, hands still intertwined, and as soon as they did, the train started moving back the way it came. They had missed the carriages and started the walk slowly up to the school gates. As they stood outside, Hermione stopped and looked at Ginny hopefully. Ginny squeezed her hand and let go, pushing open the gate.

"C'mon." She ushered Hermione into the school grounds and together they started up the long track towards the castle. It was a clear night, and Hermione was grateful for it, because after ten minutes of walking they still weren't there, and Hermione suddenly became aware of how lucky they were to be pulled in carriages by the thestrals instead of walking. The pair walked in silence, tears streaking down Hermione's cheeks as she sniffed.

"Ginny," Hermione said suddenly, looking up. Ginny looked at her and felt pity; she had some idea of how she felt and had just as much loss as her, but she hadn't been on the run like Hermione. She hadn't had to face snatchers and horcruxes like Hermione did. She hadn't been faced with death every day, though with the Carrow's as teachers and Snape as headmaster, it had sure felt like it. "Ginny, I'm sorry." Hermione whispered, letting more and more tears run down her cheeks.

"It's fine." Ginny said, stopping abruptly and wrapping Hermione in a hug. Hermione hugged her back, and after a few minutes, Ginny had found the crying stop.

_Pull yourself together, Hermione_, she inwardly chanted. _It'll be fine. No one can hurt you now._ Hermione stood up straight, wiped the tears off her face and looked at Ginny with what she hoped looked like a brave face.

"Right. Let's go." Hermione said, starting to walk quickly up the path to the rest of the castle. Ginny smiled, glad Hermione had found her confidence again. Still, the two walked in silence for a few minutes until they came to the Entrance Hall.

"How do I look?" Ginny asked. "Like one of the fabulous Head Girls?" She struck a pose and Hermione laughed.

"You look great." She replied. "Me?"

"Amazing. Malfoy won't know what hit him." Ginny said, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if he'd ever look at me without sneering." But the other girl wasn't listening, instead she was walking confidently and with purpose towards the open doors of the Great Hall.

She turned back to Hermione. "We better apologise to Professor McGonagall for being late." Hermione nodded at her and stepped into the Great Hall, and the feast was already in full swing; not many people turned around as they walked into the room. Ginny and Hermione walked straight through the middle of the Hall to the Staff Table, turning more and more heads as they went. As the approached the staff table, McGonagall looked up from her conversation with Professor Flitwick and looked at them; aghast and furious.

"Where _have_ you two been? Being late for the Welcome Feast is one thing, but _both_ my Head Girls? This is truly shocking." She yelled at them, and half the hall turned to stare.

"That mudblood's Head Girl?" A girl's voice screeched and Pansy Parkinson rose from the Slytherin table, looking absolutely livid.

The other half of the Great Hall turned and stared and the entire room was engulfed in silence. "Return to your meals! All of you!" Professor McGonagall demanded, and most of the school turned back to their friends and plates. "Explain yourself!" She hissed.

"Professor, we-" Ginny started to explain, but Hermione cut her off.

"Sorry, Professor. It's my fault. I was… upset on the train and Ginny stayed with me to comfort me. We missed the carriages and had to walk up." Hermione explained, sniffing slightly.

Ginny leaned in towards McGonagall. "She kind of broke down crying for a while." She said so quietly the only person who could hear it was McGonagall herself. The headmistress nodded.

"Don't worry, I understand. You haven't missed too much. I plan to make my speech after dessert, and for now, sit over there. Miss Weasley, your seat is next to Mr Bennet. Miss Granger, likewise with Mr Malfoy." She said, gesturing to her left. "Please, take a seat." The pair nodded and made their way around to the back of the staff table.

"I feel so honoured!" Ginny said sarcastically, touching her hand to her heart.

Hermione laughed, but it was drowned out by the rest of the chatter that filled the hall. "Why do you think we're sitting at the Staff table? The Head's never sat at the Staff table when Dumbledore was around." Ginny stopped walking when she reached her seat next to Bennet and Hermione stopped and awaited her answer.

"Yes, but Hermione, Dumbledore's _not_ here, remember?" Hermione remembered all right, and let out a small tear before nodding. "Oh, Merlin Hermione, I'm so sorry! I forgot!" Hermione smiled and nodded, before continuing along the staff table to her own seat. Sitting down, she loaded her plate with roast lamb, roast vegetables and gravy. After five minutes of eating in silence and trying to catch Harry's eye at the Gryffindor table, she noticed she was next to the large form of Hagrid and smiled up at him.

"Hey Hargrid!" She said brightly, looking up at his towering figure.

"Hello, Hermione." He said gruffly. "How was yer summer?"

"Okay. It was really hard with my parents and everything, but they're okay now. I'm glad they were there after the war. I really needed them." She said, and a snort erupted somewhere on her right side. Whipping away from Hagrid, she saw Malfoy sneering at her.

"What do you want, Ferret?" She said, glaring.

"I'm laughing at your pathetic life, Granger." He spat back at her.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"The War sounded horrible, so why are you here? Why aren't you crying into your filthy Muggle mummy's shoulder, you Mudblood?" He said, smirking.

Hermione's insides sank, and she felt tears prickling into her eyes. "I'm going to the bathroom," she muttered, standing up quickly and rushing out of the room through one of the doors on the side of the room. Ginny turned from her conversation with Bennet and watched her go. She stood up and hurried after her, following her into the first bathroom they came across. She spotted Hermione sitting in a corner, her knees pulled to her chest, crying again.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, rushing up to her. "What's wrong? What happened?" She said soothingly, putting her arms around her.

Hermione looked up. "I hate him! I hate him!" She screeched angrily. "He ruins everything! Why does he have to be such a bloody prick?" Ginny tried to pull her to her feet, but Hermione pushed her off. "Ginny, I can't do this. I can't be here. I have to go home." She said, quieter this time.

"Hermione, you can't! You have to show Malfoy who's boss! You can't just let him walk all over you all the time. I _know_ he's a bloody prick, 'Mione, but that's exactly why you have to stay. If you leave he'll hold this over you for the rest of your life." Hermione looked at her and nodded.

"Right." She said, standing up. "Let's go back to the feast." She started out the door, but Ginny held her back.

"Your eyes. They look like you've been crying. Malfoy can't know."

"Oh." Hermione said. "Do you have any ideas then?"

"Just a quick charm." Ginny replied, pulling her wand out of her pocket and casting a non-verbal spell on her face. She suddenly felt all the tears being dried up and her eyes had an odd feeling in them. "Good." Ginny said, and the pair walked out of the bathroom, but not before Hermione checked the reflection of her face in the mirror. Satisfied, she walked out of the room and followed her friend back to the Great Hall. When she sat back down and picked up her utensils, she heard Mafloy snickering beside her.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at his amused face.

"Before? Did I offend you? Did you run off crying into your friend, the blood-traitor's shoulder? Figures. I always knew you were a weak little girl no matter how brave you sounded."

Hermione felt like she was about to punch him. "Shut up." She hissed at him.

"Why? Am I hurting your _feelings_?" Malfoy teased.

"You shut your mouth right now, or I'll punch you again, this time harder than I did in third year." She said through clenched teeth.

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" He mocked.

"Shut up!" She screamed so loudly that McGonagall turned to them from three seats down.

"Miss Granger!" She exclaimed. "I expected better from you!"

"Sorry Professor." Hermione said glumly, and looked back at her plate, trying to stuff her remained potatoes into her mouth before the dinner plates disappeared. As if on cue, as soon as her fork touched the plate, it all the food disappeared and the plates were left sparkling clean, and within seconds, a large range of desserts appeared on the table. She looked up and down the table, trying to decide which delicacy to take. After choosing a rich chocolate cake, she cut herself a small slice and started to eat it slowly; savouring every sweet mouthful, thankful that Malfoy was not talking to her again. After a while, McGonagall rose from her seat and everyone suddenly stopped talking.

"Welcome!" She said, beaming, "to another year at Hogwarts! It's delightful to see so many of you enjoying yourselves, especially after what happened last May. I trust you've been celebrating all summer at the defeat of Lord V-Voldemort." Hermione could sense her fear in saying the name, even as he was dead, but admired her for trying. "None the less, life must go on. Also, the room may seem more full than usual. That is because, for those who have not noticed yet, every single surviving student," Hermione shuddered as she said the word 'surviving', "that should have graduated last year has returned to us to complete their own schooling. As you can see, we have four guests to the Staff Table today. Four people who would normally be seated amongst yourselves. This year, instead of just two Heads, in this case, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Mr Sebastian Bennet," the pair stood up, and Hermione noticed that Ginny was blushing tremendously, "but we have also acquired two other students. Students who should have left us by now. May I introduce Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Draco Malfoy." Hermione and Draco stood, and Hermione was glad that Ginny fixed her puffy eyes earlier. They sat down at McGonagall's voice.

"Yes, our four Heads will be working hard with us year. On another note, I would like to introduce a number to staff changes. Firstly, I would like to re-introduce to you Professor Slughorn, who was Potions Master two years ago, who will also become Head of Slytherin House. I am also sorry to say, that we have been unable to find a suitable teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts, and yes, we are still implementing the subject. We will postpone this subject until the post is filled."

"Why can't Potter do it?" A Hufflepuff shouted, standing from his seat. Hermione recognised him as Ernie Macmillan, a past member of the D.A. Hermione looked to Harry and saw him blushing furiously as more and more people turned to stare at him.

"Enough, enough!" McGonagall said, hushing the ripple of mutters throughout the room. "No, Mr Macmillan, Potter can _not_ teach a subject, he is a student! Now, like Defence Against the Dark Arts, we have been unable to fill the position of Gryffindor house, and so I will stand up." The hall erupted with yells and groans, most protesting against this. "I shall _not_ be favouring my own house, as you all know. I will also be teaching Transfiguration until this post can be filled too. Now, enough about me. I am sure you have been wanted to get to your warm beds, but first I would like to give you a piece of advice." The volume of her voice dropped considerably. "The Dark Lord may be dead, and most of his followers in Azkaban, but I must warn you; not everyone who fought with him is locked away. There are some still out there. I tell you to not wander through the grounds aimlessly; you never know what is out there. I'm sorry for alarming you, but you had to know. Now, off to bed, all of you!" She said, beaming again. The scrape of the benches the students were sitting on filled the room and Hermione stood up, ready to leave, but McGonagall turned to them.

"I will now show you to your living quarters." She said, marching out the door of the Great Hall that Hermione had ran out of earlier. The four Heads stood up, Malfoy stalking out of the room, Bennet sulking a few metres behind him, and Ginny hung back to speak to Hermione.

"What do you think _that _was all about?" She whispered, looking up at McGonagall.

"No idea." Hermione replied, and she looked at Ginny and followed the Headmistress. She led them through multiple corridors and came to an abrupt stop after about five minutes in front of a painting. The painting was of a young, blonde girl, who looked sad as she swung slowly on her swing, and Hermione suddenly felt sorry for her.

"Now, everyone," McGonagall turned to them, "the password is _Dragon blood_, currently, but should be changed every week. When you enter, the girls' rooms are on the right; Miss Weasley, you're the closest to us, and Miss Granger, you're along the back wall, and same for Mr Bennet and Mr Malfoy, but instead on the left. I will leave you to explore." She said, turning on her heel and marching away.

"Right." Hermione said, walking up to the portrait of the young girl. "_Dragon blood_." She announced, and the girl giggled, twirling her plaits and let them in. The four Heads walked into the room, and looked around. Hermione gasped; it was wonderful. A large fireplace was at the back of the warm, square room, and four armchairs were perched around it, two red, one green and one blue. In the middle of the room were another four, large couches, four large desks and another few tables. The walls of the room were cream, and a large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Hermione wandered over to the room Professor McGonagall had instructed was her own, and opened the door.

She stepped inside and gazed around, opened mouthed, at the room. There was a large, four poster bed with crimson hangings, to match the walls, placed at the back of the room, a large window along the left side of the room, looking down on the grounds. There was a chest of drawers along the same wall as the door, and she noticed that all her belongings were already here. On her right, there was a door, which Hermione presumed led to the bathroom she probably shared with Ginny. She smiled to herself and collapsed on her bed, fully dressed, and fell asleep.

~o.O.o.~

A/N: Love? Hate? Personally, I think this chapter dragged on a little bit, and I was going to have Ginny and Hermione have a little late-night chat, but I wanted this chapter up before school tomorrow. Anyways, REVIEW pls if you want an update!


	4. Confidence Check

N/A: Sorry for the long wait… It was just school holidays, which I know means I should be updating more often, but it really meant that I couldn't be bothered to do anything, and so this chapter got put on hold. But here it is!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not yours. JK Rowling's.

~o.O.o~

_She stepped inside and gazed around, opened mouthed, at the room. There was a large, four poster bed with crimson hangings, to match the walls, placed at the back of the room, a large window along the left side of the room, looking down on the grounds. There was a chest of drawers along the same wall as the door, and she noticed that all her belongings were already here. On her right, there was a door, which Hermione presumed led to the bathroom she probably shared with Ginny. She smiled to herself and collapsed on her bed, fully dressed, and fell asleep._

~Chapter 3; Confidence Check~

**Hermione Granger's Dormitory, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Tuesday 1****st**** September, 1998**

Hermione awoke to the sound of rapping on the door. She rolled over, threw her pillow over her head and attempted to sleep on.

"Hermione!" A muffled voice was talking to her now, but Hermione kept her eyes shut tight. "Hermione!"

"_Hermione!_" It whined again, and Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"What?" She snapped, throwing her pillow off the bed. "What is so desperate that you need to wake me up at-" Hermione glanced at the clock on the wall, "a quarter to twelve!"

"But _Hermione_!" She now recognised the whining voice as Ginny's and sighed, sitting up and throwing the covers off herself in bed. Crossing her legs, she decided to let Ginny in.

"Fine, fine. Come in, if you must." She groaned, and Ginny flung the bathroom door open and bounced up to Hermione's bed, grinning. "What is it? What do you need?"

Ginny didn't answer Hermione's questions. "We need to have a little chat." She said.

"Seriously Ginny? This late at night? On the first night of term too! I wouldn't want to sleep through our first class of the year!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, come on. Lighten up. Life doesn't always revolve around classes you know." Hermione raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. "Now, back on topic, we need to get you back to your usual self!"

"What do you mean?" Hermione was slightly confused.

"Come on, Hermione, you can just go sulking around the halls all day long, remembering all those bad things that happened here! The war's over, they're gone. And so is this you. I hate this you. You're not really much fun to be around anymore." Ginny explained. "So we need to fix this. We need to fix _you_."

"Erm, thanks for the idea Gin, but I'm fine. Honestly."

"No, you're not! Look at yourself! Bursting into tears every five minutes! This isn't right, Hermione! Malfoy is going to keep coming at you, as his family lost everything after the war, and so will a bunch of other Slytherins. But Malfoy most of all. You're going to be spending a whole lot of time with him, on duties and whatever, and you can't just keep crying when he says something! He'll become worse than ever if you do." Hermione looked doubtful.

"I… no… stop… I…" Hermione stammered. She knew that Ginny was right, that if she didn't pull herself together soon Malfoy would never let her forget. But she didn't want Ginny's help right now. You're being an idiot, Hermione, she inwardly told herself. Doing this for Ginny won't be too hard! Just say you'll accept her help and she'll leave you alone for a bit. "I…" Hermione still couldn't find words. Ginny looked at her with a knowing smile on her face. "Fine." She sighed. "I'll let you help me. Although, I don't know what _you_ can do."

"Plenty." Ginny flashed a devious grin at her friend. "Now." She said, looking at Hermione, inspecting her almost. "Even if it's the Hermione on the inside that we have to change, maybe we could give you a bit more confidence on the outside. Yes." She said, talking to herself more than Hermione now. "Tomorrow morning? We might not have enough time. Tonight? It'll be ruined by morning-" She muttered.

"Ginny-" Hermione tried to cut in.

"Well, maybe when can be decided after I've thought of what to do. The hair, yes, the hair will have to go. Different colour? Nah, this colour's pretty. Just the bushy part. Using? Maybe-"

"Ginny!" Hermione said, louder this time. Her friend's eyes snapped from Hermione's hair to her face.

"Yes?"

"Will you be kind enough to explain to me what you're rambling about?" Hermione raised her eyebrows at Ginny.

"Well," she started. "We need to give you an external makeover to make your internal makeover easier. Understand?"

"Erm, no." Hermione blushed, glad the room was only by the moonlight from the large window. "Why do I need an external makeover? What difference will it make?" Slowly and slowly, Hermione was becoming more intrigued with the idea of Ginny helping her.

"Well," Ginny started, "it will give you a little more confidence. When you're walking down the hallways, you need to be proud of how you fought and grateful for everyone who died to save the rest of us. You can't be ashamed of what you did and mourning over everyone who was killed for too long, or you'll end up even worse than you are now. You have to be proud, not cowardly. We're Gryffindors, for Merlin's sake!"

"I still don't…" Hermione trailed off, still quite confused.

"Oh, Hermione! I thought you were the brightest witch of our age? Okay, let me explain it a little more. If you walk down the hallways, terrified of what will never happen to you again, you'll seem weaker, and more fun to pick on. And that will only end in tears with you. If you walk down looking like nothing's wrong, then they won't bother so much, as it won't get such a reaction out of you. Don't give them that satisfaction! And if you act like nothing's wrong, then slowly you'll realise that nothing really _is_ wrong, and you'll change back into your normal self. Do you understand now?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Good girl. Now, for your confidence check. How should we go about this? So, as I was saying before, the hair needs to go down. Yes?"

"Okay, so what are you going to do to it?" She was suddenly concerned.

"Now, d'you remember, in fourth year, when you used that Sleekeazy's Hair Potion stuff?"

"Yes, of course I do! I spent three hours fixing it! I'm not going to have to get up three hours early every morning, am I? Because, honestly Ginny, it's not as bushy as it used to be. Trust me."

"No, I wouldn't make you do that. I simply want to change it into ringlets or slight waves. The potion would straighten it, and we don't want that. No, I've read about a few spells that Beauty Witches use on their customers." Hermione looked stunned. "What? Shocked that I know a spell and you don't?"

"No, no, of course not." Hermione said, looking at the bathroom door, wishing Ginny would simply stand up and head through it.

Ginny seemed to read her mind. "Fine." She sighed. "Fine. You're not really going to be able to think anything up, so I say that you go back to sleeping and I can go think this through. We'll start the plan tomorrow morning. Just… meet me in the common room at seven, ok?"

"Seven?" Hermione exclaimed. "But I go to breakfast at eight. What do we need an hour for?"

"Just trust me on this one, okay? I think I've got a plan. Now, by seven I want you fully dressed and ready to go, just in case we have to rush out half way through. Understand?"

"Ginny, performing a few spells on my hair isn't going to take an hour. Surely you know that now, after over six years of learning magic?"

"I never said it was going to _only_ be your hair." She said, smirking, and making her way to the door.

"What?" Hermione screamed, but Ginny was already through the bathroom and settling onto her bed. Hermione sighed. There wasn't much she could do now. Ginny was already formulating a plan, one which most likely included an extra set of hands to hold her down as Ginny went about her work. Hermione fell asleep with a lot of anticipation; she desperately wanted to know what else Ginny was going to do to her, but a bit of unease settled in. What if it just made the Slytherins laugh and jeer more than usual? She prayed to God that it wouldn't hurt her more.

~o.O.o.~

The next morning, Hermione walked out of the Head's Common Room with her head hung low, her hair hiding her face. An hour before, Ginny had announced what she planned to do.

"Okay, so first, last night, I borrowed Harry's Invisibility Cloak and headed for the library. There were a few books in there about Beauty Witches and the charms they use." Ginny had explained. "There were a few charms I copied down and came back here. I've got one that straightens hair completely, and that was pretty simple. I stayed up for a bit, practicing on my own hair. So anyway, the only one I saw that turned hair into ringlets, which is what I want to do, had to be used on straight hair. So I can use both. They're both quite simple. You'll get the hang of it at once. Takes no time at all."

"Good." Hermione had said, and pulled a stray piece of hair in front of her eyes. It was light, chocolate brown and bushy, just the way she'd had it her entire life. Ginny had quickly performed the charms and ushered Hermione into their bathroom. Hermione had looked up at her hair and gasped. Perfect ringlets hung around her face, framing it perfectly.

"Do you like it?" Ginny had asked.

"Oh yes." Hermione breathed. "It's great."

"Good. So that's that. Now, the makeup will have to be done by hand, though I do have a brilliant little charm that means it won't rub off or anything over the day." Ginny informed her, pulling out a little box that was sure to hold more than a few makeup items, thanks to an undetectable extension charm, surely.

Hermione had taken a step back. "No, Ginny. No. I said you could fix up my hair. That's enough for me. I'll look confident, don't worry!"

"No Hermione. I told you, I'm doing this for you." Ginny had stated sternly, pulling out mascara, eyeliner and bronzer. And so an hour later, Hermione found herself walking to the Great Hall by herself. Ginny had told her that she'd meet her there, that she wanted to talk to someone before she left. Hermione had no idea who, but the thought didn't bother her. She hung her head, making sure that no one she passed could see it. Once or twice she passed a group of students making a racket or duelling in the corridor, but she passed them without telling them off, as she would have usually done as Head Girl. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She knew what Ginny would say if she knew this.

"But Hermione! This is to make you _more_ confident, not less!" She would probably scream. Hermione sighed. All Ginny was doing was trying to help her, and she admired her for trying. Soon, she came to the Great Hall. She took a deep breath, straightened herself up to her full height, flung her ringlets over her shoulders and walked in. She didn't turn many heads, but she heard some of the Slytherins calling across the room.

"What happened to your face, Granger? Did a clown attack you?" Cried Pansy Parkinson, and her gang of Slytherin girls laughed and jeered. Hermione ignored them and made her way towards the Gryffindor table, where she spotted Harry and Ron talking about halfway down. She sighed as she sat down next to Ron, and both boys looked up from their conversation to look at her. Ron's mouth fell open, and Harry looked slightly impressed, though shocked.

"Before you ask, it was Ginny's idea." She said. "And close your mouth, Ron. The flies will get in." Raising her hand bellow his chin, she closed it for him.

"You look… nice." He spluttered.

"I hate it. Now shut up." Hermione turned to glare at him, before grabbing a piece of toast and taking a hasty bite.

There was an awkward silence for a moment, in which Harry and Ron passed a look. "Well, Ginny did a good job."

~o.O.o~

A/N: You may have picked up that I called Hermione's hair "light, chocolate brown"… well, even if Emma Watson's hair isn't that colour, that's the colour it is in my mind. Think… Beyoncé when she had brown hair, that sort of colour, but then lighten it a little bit. I dunno. That's where I got it from. And then Taylor Swift's ringlets. Complicated, I know, but that's how I see it! Review please… this fic's only got 10! xx


	5. To Run Away

A/N: Sorry for not updating… I feel so horrible about everything! I think the teachers want to suffocate us with homework… ugh. I hate them all. I haven't had a free weekend in weeks. But anyways, I finished this chapter off outside this afternoon, in the same chair I've been sitting on for over five hours. I know, it's so sad. But it's a nice spring night, so why not? I would ALSO like to point out that I am an amazing Tom Felton fan; on my iTunes, _If I Could Be Anywhere_ and _Hawaii_ are my two top played songs, _If I Could Be Anywhere _having 78 plays and _Hawaii_ having 76. They are then followed by _Fly_ by Rihanna and Nicki Minaj at 40 plays. Dedication. (Or as my friend says, obsession.)

Disclaimer: No ownage from me!

~o.O.o.~

"_You look… nice." He spluttered.  
>"I hate it. Now shut up." Hermione turned to glare at him, before grabbing a piece of toast and taking a hasty bite.<br>There was an awkward silence for a moment, in which Harry and Ron passed a look. "Well, Ginny did a good job."_

~Chapter 4; To Run Away~

**The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Wednesday 2****nd**** of September, 1998**

Draco wandered into the Great Hall, late for breakfast that morning. It was quite empty, though students and teachers were still scattered throughout. At the Slytherin table, he spotted a few of his classmates and went to sit with them. When he approached, he heard Parkinson blabbering on to her girl-gang about something or another.

"She looked like a clown. I don't know who did that, but they did a horrible job. And her hair? Who does she think she's kidding? Certainly not me." She said, pouring herself a glass of iced pumpkin juice and continuing on. "It was quite ridiculous, if you ask me."

"What's ridiculous, Parkinson?" He asked, slipping into a seat between Pansy and a glum looking Goyle, whose close friend Crabbe had died in his own fiend fire during the war.

"Granger's face." She said, flipping her hair.

"What?"

"I told you, Granger's face. She tried to make herself _prettier_, I think. Covered herself in makeup, did her hair like she was going to a ball, that sort of thing. It was even uglier than without all that work. She looked like a clown."

"Said the pug-face." Draco muttered.

"Pardon?" Pansy asked, looking furious.

"Nothing." He grabbed a piece of toast and ripped off a bite. "Do we have our timetables yet?"

"Go and ask Slughorn for them. He'll have it." Chimed in Theodore Nott, another boy in his year.

Draco didn't say anything, but instead grabbed himself another piece of toast and headed towards Horace Slughorn, who was seated at the table at the end of the room, speaking with Professor Sprout. He stood in front of the pair, munching on his toast and feeling awkward. He didn't want to cut into the conversation; it was a new year, with a fresh start. But even though he wasn't working for the Dark Lord at the current moment, that did not make him a pushover and a goody-goody. He was still a Slytherin, not a bloody Gryffindor.

Professor Slughorn looked up. "Good morning, Draco. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course, sir. I was just wondering if I could have my new timetable? I was not here when you gave them out."

"Of course, of course." He said, leaning down to rummage in a large pile in front of his plate. "No, no, no, no. Where could it be? Wait, let me look again… ahh, yes, here it is!" He said, pulling the sheet of parchment out from the stack. "Yes, all here." He said, pointing at it. "Good. Is that all? Yes? Brilliant." He said, turning back to Sprout.

Draco did not say goodbye to his professor, but turned on his heel and headed, not back to the Slytherin table, but towards the door. Scanning the parchment, he found his first class was N.E.W.T. potions. Although Draco was in his final year at Hogwarts, he still had no idea what he wanted to do with his life, thanks to the rise and fall of the Dark Lord. And as a result, Draco simply signed up for every class he could get into and left it at that. He knew that the entire workload would be enormous, but he figured he could handle. He'd handled a lot more before, so he didn't worry. He quickly walked back to his dormitory, ("_Dragon blood."_) grabbed his books and cauldron, and set off towards the dungeons. He passed no one on his way, which surprised him, but he didn't mind. He was thinking.

Granger had continually broken down at his remarks, and seemed to be very fragile at the moment. Draco smirked. Granger was so easily hurt these days, though she tried to keep it low-key. He wondered why, though came to the conclusion that it was probably from the War. Many people had been affected by the War, in different ways than others. Draco himself had lost a lot. His family had lost all credibility, his mother and father in Azkaban. Narcissa had loved her son, though didn't deny that she did what she did of her own accord. Lucius had begged her to tell the court that she was under the Imperius curse, but she wouldn't do it. She wanted to be punished for what she had done. She had let the Dark Lord himself reside in her family's home, and she hated herself for that. It was obvious that his parents were not enjoying themselves by the beginning of last year, though he would have killed them if they said it aloud. And so Draco was left at home on his own, with the house elves of course.

Several times, his aunt Andromeda, the one who had been disowned by her own family, had come knocking on his door, wanting to help him. He turned her down; she was to be ashamed of herself, marrying that Muggleborn like she did. He may not run to his father for everything anymore, but Draco wasn't about to accept help from _her_.

And then he came back to Granger. From what Pansy had described, she'd attacked herself with makeup, though he didn't believe it could be that bad. He had not passed anyone in the Common Room, though did have to wait for Bennet to be finished in the bathroom for about five minutes. He had never spoken more than three words to him, but could already tell what he was like; obsessive and deep into his work. He was probably like a younger version of one of the Weasleys- Draco couldn't remember the name, though was fairly sure that he had taken a job at the Ministry before the War.

He arrived outside the potions classroom ten minutes later, and found himself having not noticed the bell had gone at all. He snuck into the classroom, hoping to be unnoticed, but found himself facing Slughorn, who was standing at the front of the classroom, explaining the potion they'd be creating today to everything.

"Malfoy, why are you late?"

"Sorry, sir. I forgot my cauldron." He lied quickly, slipping into the only available seat at the back of the room.

"Yes, well, it's better not happen again, or I'll have to start taking off points."

"Yes, Professor." He said, placing his book on his desk and placing the cauldron beside it. He was going to do as best he could this year in all his studies. He was going to attempt to re-build the family name. It would never be as highly honoured as it had been, but not all Malfoys were evil. When he left Hogwarts, he wanted a worthwhile job. He didn't want to 'do good' for a living, but selling Dark objects from Borgin and Burkes was a no, as was being a long-standing Death Eater. He was going to work hard.

Looking up to Slughorn again, he realised that the rest of the class was getting out their books and ingredients. He was already off to a bad start. Wanting to patch this up quickly, he glanced over at the person sitting next to him, ready to ask what page they were on. He had not noticed who he had slumped next to, but when he did look, it took him a while to recognise the girl.

"What page?" He muttered to her, wanting to not make a scene, though the look on her face was about to tell him otherwise.

"Why won't you just listen?" Granger hissed at him, not looking up from the page. "Showing up late and strutting into the room."

"I'm not here to pick a fight, Granger. I just want to know what page we're supposed to be on." He asked calmly. He honestly didn't want to have to deal with fighting her at the moment. He had much larger things to concentrate on. The thought made him think back to sixth year, and how he had struggled to get the Vanishing Cabinet to work again. He had lost track of everything, often given up his meal times and had rarely spent time with and of his friends. It was a horrid time for him, and as he shuddered, he realised he had forgotten to listen to Granger's answer.

"Come again?" He asked.

"I _said_, go to page forty-two!" Draco wondered why he had sat down next to the Mud-blood in the first place, but decided it was too late to move. He just wished she wouldn't touch him with her filthy hands. He nodded in reply and opened his book. What he saw was a complicated potion, but he was sure he could do it. He shrugged to himself, read through the ingredients and proceeded to get them from the store cupboard. The potion the class was to creating took up the entire double lesson, and Draco was glad that their teacher was Slughorn, rather than Snape. He was so much easier to deal with. After the bell went, Draco picked up his things and headed for the door, but Slughorn called him back.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked plainly, itching to get out of the classroom, which now smelt strongly of crushed beetles and over-brewed potions.

"Sorry to hold you back, m'boy, I just wanted to ask you how your Head-Boy duties are going? As your head of house, obviously. Going well, I hope?"

Draco smothered a snort. "It's the first day of term, sir. I haven't been assigned anything yet."

"Oh, yes, of course. Slipped my mind. My apologies. Now, run along to your next class."

"Yes, sir." He said, without looking back. Slughorn really was delirious sometimes. Asking him about his Head duties on the first day of term? He sighed; he was a pathetic excuse for a teacher. He wondered why Dumbledore invited him to teach in the first place. It was quite absurd. Snape had been doing fine. Then again, Dumbledore had always been odd. But why had McGonagall kept him on? It was truly a wonder.

Draco was walking up the steps out of the dungeon when he realised he had no idea what class he had next. Quickly pulling out his timetable, he found his next subject was Transfiguration, the Headmistress' own subject. He didn't have his books for this either, and so resolved to rushing back to his dormitory to collect them. He didn't want to be late _again_, but when the bell rung and he was only halfway there, he gave up. He assumed McGonagall would yell at him sternly this time, as she wasn't such a push-over, but would surely let him off; it was the first day of term after the War, after all. Being an ex-Death Eater after the War was lost for them wasn't exactly easy. He was ridiculed everywhere he went.

Arriving at the Transfiguration classroom some five minute later, he found his theory right. The class had already started the lesson; McGonagall had obviously not bothered with her usual start of term lecture on the importance N.E.W.T.s and doing well in class. They had already been assigned a warm up spell, as most of the students were very rusty from the holidays. When he walked to the only empty chair in the classroom, the one at the very front of the classroom next to Parkinson (who looked very annoyed that she had been, obviously forced, to sit there) McGonagall looked at him, her eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy! What in the name of Merlin do you think you're doing, arriving to this class late?" She demanded. "As Head-Boy I expected better from you!"

"Yes, Professor."

"Now sit down. We're practicing turning these rabbits into mice for a bit of a warm up after the break. Obviously, everyone's needing it."

"Yes, Professor."

"Next to Parkinson!" She barked, walking stiffly away to help the other students.

"Hey Draco." Pansy said, supposedly in a seductive voice, placing the hand that wasn't holding a wand on his thigh under the table.

"Get off me, Parkinson." He growled, pushing her hand away roughly; Pansy was a freak and he didn't know why he ever liked her. Pansy frowned slightly but turned back to her rabbit without any melodrama at all. '_Good_', Draco thought. He wasn't in the mood for her, nor in the mood for anyone, really. He didn't know why he didn't just run away from Hogwarts; he was perfectly capable of it, and overage, so he saw no reason why not. The more he thought about it (staring fixedly at his rabbit without doing anything), the more it seemed like a good idea. A great idea. A fantastic idea. He wanted to get away from here, away from this madness and the stares and the responsibility. Just… _away_.

~o.O.o~

A/N: Ooh, sort of evil cliffy! Ha! I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this anymore, but I plan to take it places. R&R please guys! It's not that hard!


	6. Arguments

A/N: Been working on this chapter for ages, but I've finally got it done! Not going to go on for too long, but I'm currently also doing a joint-story with DominoTyler, and it's called Poison. Check it out please! ^^

Disclaimer: Nup. Not mine.

~o.O.o.~

_He didn't know why he didn't just run away from Hogwarts; he was perfectly capable of it, and overage, so he saw no reason why not. The more he thought about it (staring fixedly at his rabbit without doing anything), the more it seemed like a good idea. A great idea. A fantastic idea. He wanted to get away from here, away from this madness and the stares and the responsibility. Just… away._

~Chapter 5; Arguments~

**Hermione Granger's Dormitory Bathroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; Wednesday 2****nd**** of September, 1998**

"That… that foul little… little… git!" Hermione screamed, pacing around, oddly enough, the bathroom. It was a spacious place, white gleaming surfaces everywhere. Ginny was sitting in a little armchair that had been shoved in the corner, and watched Hermione pace. "Prancing around the place like he owned it. Who does he think he is?" She demanded.

"Hermione, weren't you always the one who told Harry and Ron to just let it go? Ignore it?" Ginny asked.

"Yes." Hermione snapped back. "But it's harder than it looks!" She stormed over to the toilet seat and sat down on it, as the lid was closed. She put her head in her hands and didn't say anything for a while. Ginny looked awkward and confused, as if she didn't know what do to. Suddenly, Hermione looked up at her. "This is going to be a long year, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Ginny said in reply. Hermione stood up again and walked across the room to Ginny.

"Can I have a hug please?" She asked, arms outstretched. Ginny giggled but nodded, standing up and wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Yes, it is. But we'll get through it."

"Okay." Hermione said, pulling back. "We need to get started on our homework, don't we? Can't be behind before our second day!" She grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the common room. "So, what do you want to do first? I'm going to do my Arithmancy first; Professor Vector wants it in by tomorrow. Though it's not a very difficult list of problems, I quite enjoy doing it."

"Er, okay. I'll do my Charms essay first then." They settled down in the common room on one of the tables, their books spread around them and started to work. Hermione didn't even look up when Ginny started to talk to her twenty minutes into it, when she was on the seventeenth problem. Her head was bent low as she scribbled feverishly, stopping and sucking on the end of her quill every now and then.

The portrait door slammed shut. "Oh, look who it is. The She-Weasel and the Mudblood." Malfoy sauntered into the room, smirking. He leant against the wall for about half a minute, then sniffed the air and spoke again. "Well, I must be getting along. I can't stand to be in a room with dirt like you for too long." He stuck his nose in his air and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Hermione's grip on her quill tightened, but then released when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"Don't let him get to you, Hermione." She smiled slightly.

"I know, I just… I just can't see why McGonagall made _him_ Head Boy!" Hermione said, slamming her fist down on the table lightly.

"You know, I heard he's got a few things going for him." Ginny said vaguely, staring out of the window.

Hermione's head shot up again. "Like what?" She asked.

Ginny paused for a moment. "Things." She concluded.

"Ginny…" Hermione had a tone of warning in her voice. "Where did you hear that? Why won't you tell me what you heard?"

"I'm not really supposed to know." Ginny looked down at her feet. "I was… on a… mission for the Order when I found out."

"Since when do you complete missions for the order? You're still at school! Ginny, we're not allowed! How?" Hermione was shocked. How was it possible? When she was in fifth year, Mrs Weasley didn't want Fred and George listening into any Order meetings, and they were of age too. But how was it that Ginny managed to get in on a mission?"

"I've been doing it for a while." Ginny looked down at her Charms essay, pausing, before continuing to write.

"A while? With who?" Hermione demanded. "Ginny! This isn't funny! Please," she begged, "tell me."

Ginny let out a small sigh. "Mum said that she wants us to do more work for the Order. Said that Fred didn't do enough… before…" She paused, swallowing and trying to keep herself from letting out a sob. "Well, before. So we've all been making up for him, you know? Repaying him for what he did. All of us. Ron and I have been going on a few missions, and Charlie's working harder than ever over in Romania, looking for members, Bill's been trying a bit, but he's trying to keep things together with Fleur and everything. They're trying to have a baby, you know? Anyway, Percy's been trying the hardest. He felt as though it was sort of his fault that Fred… you know." She paused, gathering herself. "He took it the hardest out of all of us, except for George. Said he should have protected his little brother a bit better."

Hermione was shocked. Why didn't _she_ know about this? She was a member of the Order as well! She was of age! She was almost nineteen, for Merlin's sake! "So what have you been doing?"

"Doing some things. A little work for the Order. Harry has to come every time we go out though." Hermione rolled her eyes; of course he did. Ginny suddenly looked dark. "There are still Death Eaters out there, Hermione. We all know it. That's what we're trying to do. Get rid of them."

"So that's how you're getting all the insider info?"

"Pretty much." Ginny shrugged.

"Are you tell me anything else, or not?" Hermione asked.

"No, I don't think so. You haven't been to an Order meeting in months Hermione. Shaklebolt's been really adamant about it; you have to be there to know. We can't just tell you."

"But you guys _know_ that I can't be there! My parents, Ginny! My family! School, life, work! I've wanted to be there but I honestly can't. I've tried really hard to make this work for me. Can't you just tell Shaklebolt that?"

Ginny slammed her book shut. "You can talk to Shaklebolt yourself if you really want to." She picked up her things and glared at Hermione. "And I have a family too, by the way. And it's falling apart faster than yours is." Her voice cracked slightly as she hurried to her own room, slamming the door behind her. Hermione sighed. She was now in a fight with Ginny. Brilliant. She honestly wanted to go speak with the Minister at the very moment, but she realised it was past nine o'clock and smiled weakly to herself. She sighed once more and set to work once again on her mountain of homework. She felt alone in the empty common room, and thought she might as well go into her own room and work on her own desk, but that would make her feel worse, probably.

Twenty minutes later, she was done with her Arithmancy homework and had already started on her Transfiguration essay. She was mid-way through writing her introduction when another door slammed. Her head shot up at the sound, scowling slightly.

Bennet stood at the entrance to the common room. "What?" He asked. She merely shrugged and he gazed at her awkwardly for a second, before retiring to his own room. She continued to write. A small movement in the corner of the room caught her and she looked up. It was a mirror, shoved right in the corner, and she could see the figure of a man standing right behind her chair if she squinted. She gasped, whirling around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She spat at him.

"Am I not permitted to be in my own common room anymore? Or do you just not want me here. I'm hurt Granger." He said it in a way that made Hermione believe he was not hurt at all, simply enjoying himself annoying her.

"Go back to your own room." She turned around and picked up her quill again.

"So you can have the entire common room to yourself? I doubt that. Though I guess you're right; I better hurry up and leave so that I don't catch whatever you're infested with." He said, and Hermione could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

"Go away, Malfoy."

He ignored her. "So you had a fight with the She-Weasel?"

"None of your business." Hermione growled.

"Yes, but see, it was about me. Therefore, it becomes my business."

"Listening into our conversation, were you?" Hermione had given up with her Transfiguration essay and had turned around to face him, fists clenched.

"Yes, in fact, I was. Very interesting, very informative. I have much to tell my Father then." He lent against the wall and looked at his nails, as if they were talking about the weather.

"Malfoy, you and I both know your father's in Askaban. As is your mother." Hermione hissed.

"Very good. It seems as though you are a bit smarter than you look." He glanced at her, then went back to leaning against the wall, this time fixing his hair.

"And that conversation wasn't very informative at all. For you, anyway. And lastly, how you got Head Boy astonishes me. It's disgusting. Whatever you said, however much money you gave the school or the Ministry to get it will never be enough for me to forgive you for anything. So don't you pretend that I'm just going to change my mind about you in the blink of an eye."

Malfoy shrugged a bit before smirking. Turning around to go back to his room, he opened the door but turned around. Hermione was breathing heavily. "And by the way, Mudblood, the makeup and hair? I honestly didn't think it was possible, but you're making yourself look worse. Did you know that?" He didn't give her time to answer before making his way into his room and closing the door behind him.

Hermione was shaking with fury and had the sense to stop trying with her homework. She packed up her things quickly and headed into her room. Placing them on her bed, she closed the door behind her.

"Well," she said to herself. "That went brilliantly."

~o.O.o~

A/N: Ta da! I've been working quite hard to keep them all in character, especially Draco. I've read a few fics where he goes completely OCC in chapter one, and it completely ruined it for me. R&R please! Not that hard! ^^


End file.
